


Vhen'an'ara

by somniaran



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniaran/pseuds/somniaran
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Leliana, Inquisitor & Leliana (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Qui Vivra Verra

The ringing in her ears was deafening. The sky above swirled relentlessly, unsettled like the undercurrents of a troubled ocean, filling the elf with nausea when she finally cracked open her eyes. Saeris struggled to her feet, feeling no less disoriented when her bleary vision finally cleared; the world around her still swimming, unlike anything she’d seen before. This was a place of nightmares, she was sure of it. No amount of experience could have ever prepared her for whatever manner of magic she had been subjected to. She stumbled forward, feeling two steps behind herself as she summoned all of her willpower to ignore her screaming headache and maintain her balance. She faltered on the first step of a precipitous staircase, at the top of which was the first and only sign of hope in this desolate place. Shielding her eyes, she squinted at the beacon of light shining from higher ground. 

Saeris clenched her teeth, hauling herself off of the grimy stone paving, and pushed onward. The luminescence above grew clearer with each step, becoming increasingly defined until it revealed the figure of a woman. Though tinnitus debilitated her greatly, the rogue’s trained ears still managed to pick up the sound of scuttling behind her. She reeled around to see a hoard of giant spiders stalking her, their fangs poised for attack. Instinctively she reached for her weapon, only to have her slender fingers slip through the ghost of where her bow should have been. She cursed the Conclave and its ridiculous no weapons policy. Turning swiftly on her heels, she scrambled up the steep, slick steps, making a dash towards the illumination and throwing herself towards the ethereal figure reaching out for her…

Daylight dazzled Saeris as she fell forward onto shattered stone slabs, wincing as the skin on her knees tore roughly against the rubble. Smoke stung her bleary eyes and filled her nostrils, the smell of burning flesh entirely drowning out any chaos around her. Blurry figures cautiously stepped towards her, weapons drawn in her direction. Her lungs burned as though they were being consumed by fire from the inside while her heart thumped erratically against her ribs, threatening to burst right out of her chest. She tried to speak, to ask for help, but her vision faded to darkness once more as her face hit the debris ridden ground. 

Saeris swallowed thickly, the metallic taste of blood sitting on her tongue like a mouthful of rusted nails. Her unfocused vision and the dim lighting offered only a vague outline of the figures of four guards surrounding her, swords ready to strike her down at a moment’s notice. She groaned as she tried to rub her eyes, almost falling on her face as the weighty shackles that bound her wrists threw her centre of gravity. Saeris steadied her aching body, blinking rapidly in an attempt to soothe her dry eyes enough to look around and properly assess her situation. The dungeon was cramped and dark, save for the few slivers of light shining through the overhead bars. The guards were far too close for comfort, their unexplained fear of the elf palpable in the silent chamber. Armed and afraid were never a good combination, especially when the one at the mercy of these conditions was not only unarmed, but also restrained. A strange light suddenly flared from the palm of her left hand, causing a stinging sensation that burned like the violent crack of a whip against her bare skin. Saeris winced in pain, balling her hand into a tight fist until the feeling reduced to nothing more than an uncomfortable tingle. Her skin crawled as she stared at the eerie green light emanating from the creases between her fingers, racking her brain as she tried to figure out why it seemed so strangely familiar...  


There was no time to dwell on it; her attention suddenly diverted towards the echoing bang of the dungeon door slamming open, almost shaking stones out of the walls enclosing her as two women rushed in. The first of the pair, a furious looking raven-haired woman, stormed ahead; guards hastily moving out of her trajectory as she barrelled towards the elf.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

Saeris felt her blood run cold, noticeably paling as panic rose painfully in her chest. The woman’s words echoed dimly, consuming any semblance of a coherent thought her mind. "What do you mean everyone is dead?"

“Explain this!” she snarled, her Nevarran accent exaggerated by her rage. She impatiently grabbed Saeris by the arm, lurching her upwards.

Saeris’ hand flared to life again, the combined pain of that terrible sensation setting her nerve endings alight and the warrior’s rough actions causing her to grimace. Her interrogator released her grip without warning. Saeris flinched as the weight of the manacles that bound her plummeted to the floor; the sound of iron clattering against stone reverberated through the dungeon as it yanked her downwards, bruising her wrists even further. She wanted to close her eyes in the naive hope that the festering green wound would simply vanish, but she couldn’t take her fearful eyes off of it. Her heart thrummed louder in her ears with every beat. The situation was far too much to process.

“I… can’t,” she managed to whimper, her voice hoarse with fear.

“What do you mean, you can’t?“ 

"I don’t know what that is or how it got there.”

“You’re lying!” spat her interrogator, lunging forward once more as if to strike Saeris. 

The elf flinched in anticipation of the impact, but it never arrived. She cautiously opened her eyes to see a gloved hand on the dark-haired woman’s shoulder, immediately following the length of the arm back towards the shrouded face of her silent saviour. She strained her eyes in an effort to get a better look at the second woman, but to no avail. In the dim dungeon lighting, most of her features were obscured in a shadow cast by her large purple cowl, save for a few strands of red hair escaping the darkness within.

“We need her, Cassandra,” the hooded woman reminded her companion in a surprisingly soft yet authoritative voice, her accent suggesting she hailed from Orlais despite the Ferelden undertones.

The reality of the situation came crashing down on Saeris as she used that moment of distraction to gather her scattered thoughts. Everything she’d seen was true, not some horrible nightmare she would wake up from and use as inspiration to scare the children at the campfire. It was real, and she was thought to be guilty of mass murder. Tears pricked the corners of her blue eyes as she thought of the buzzing atmosphere of the Conclave, a sea of emotions from masses of the hopeful and faithful combined. All of that life and energy that ceased to exist in a matter of seconds, like the flickering flame of a candle quenched, leaving nothing but darkness.

“I can’t believe it. All those people… dead,” she lamented, her voice barely a whisper, but breaking enough to turn the attention of both women back to her.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the red-haired woman asked, her tone level and deliberate, a welcome contrast to her companion’s method.

Saeris closed her eyes and willed her aching mind to recall the warped green hellscape. “I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?”

“A woman?” the hooded woman pressed, taking half a step forward. Saeris paused for a second, surprised by the vague hint of hope in her question.

“She reached out to me, but then…” the elf trailed off, her mind searching for answers that were simply out of her reach. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, frustration building as her memories swam, warping until they were almost unrecognisable.

The silence was broken by the dark-haired woman, now known to her as Cassandra; the bite removed from her tone after taking a moment to compose herself. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

Saeris’ watchful eye followed Leliana as she quietly exited the dungeon without another word. Her attention quickly snapped back to Cassandra, who was approaching her once more. The lack of information she had about her current situation was overwhelming.

“What did happen?”

Cassandra sighed dejectedly, pulling the elf to her feet. “It will be easier to show you.”

The warrior wordlessly removed the irons restraining Saeris and tied her wrists with rope instead, the rough cord cutting into her already tender skin. She turned abruptly, nodding stoically to the four guards still present, allowing them to take their leave before leading the blonde outside. 

It felt as though time itself stood still when she finally beheld the gaping wound in the sky. The heavens festered ominously above them all, unabated and threatening; the exact green from her nightmare. Saeris had travelled and slept under a thousand different skies on her hunting expeditions, but this was more disturbing and unnatural than any weather extremity she had ever experienced.

“We call it the Breach,” Cassandra stated suddenly, pulling the blonde from her trance. “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

Saeris gaped back at the oozing green sky, horrified. “An explosion can do that?”

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

With a sudden snap, the Breach expanded, spearing the charcoal clouds around it with emerald tendrils, like ice shattering and upturning stone. Saeris' hand flared the same green, pain radiating up her arm like fire touched lightning. The rogue shrieked and dropped to the ground, gritting her teeth as the jolts of energy continued to pulsate through her arm. She hugged her hand to her abdomen, cheeks stained with tears as the pain intensified in her palm.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

“You say it may be the key. To doing what?” asked Saeris, her mind already too overwhelmed and distracted by her aching arm to process this insane situation further.

“Closing the Breach,” Cassandra responded rather bluntly. “Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours.”

“You still think I did this? To myself?” spat Saeris incredulously, brow furrowed in a combination of pain and frustration.

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”

“And if I’m not responsible?” she retorted. Though she wasn’t in the most opportune position to be making demands, Saeris’ patience was rapidly waning.

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect,” Cassandra countered, her tone bordering on challenging. “You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

Saeris took a long pause, taking time to align her thoughts before answering. The whole situation was completely inconceivable, but she was going to have to cooperate if she wanted to avoid being killed by Cassandra. Even if she managed to escape, she could never outrun the sky. Nobody could. 

“I understand.” 

“Then…?” 

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” 

Cassandra looked somewhat relieved as she pulled Saeris to her feet, allowing her a moment to steady herself before beginning to escort her through town. Tensions were high in Haven. The gathered masses of villagers and refugees scowled at her, jeering and cursing at her with every racist slur they could muster. The elf bristled as she was lead past the angry crowds, unsettling memories of past experiences rising to the surface.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it,” Cassandra began to explain without looking in her direction, though Saeris swore she heard heavy grief and sorrow in her voice. “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

She paused for a moment to acknowledge the soldiers posted by the gate at the edge of town. One of the men muttered something nasty under their breath before moving to pull the wooden doors open. They scowled at Saeris, who forced herself to bite her tongue, pointedly staring at the snowy ground at her feet until they began to move again. Cassandra thanked them both, and continued to lead Saeris back to where the whole mess began.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed,” she continued, finally stopping to face Saeris. Cassandra pulled out a small dagger to sever the ropes that bound her prisoner. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more… Come. It is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” Saeris asked as she rubbed her reddened wrists, the heavy bruising and friction burns starkly contrasting her pale skin.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” replied Cassandra, beckoning her prisoner to follow onward. 

Saeris tried to absorb her surroundings as they crossed over a bridge. The whole scene was chaotic; rubble and crates scattered across their path, the desperate and wounded listening to a Chantry Brother recite his verses, desperate for comfort, while another clergy member prayed over the canvas covered corpses of those that hope had forsaken. Saeris decided she was better off averting her gaze as they passed by a soldier rocking back and forth on the ground near several uncovered mutilated bodies. None of this would help keep her head straight, and she was barely hanging on by a thread as it was. Cassandra’s footsteps were steady and authoritative, surprisingly audible despite the commotion around them. Saeris focused solely on their steady rhythm until, much to her relief, they finally reached the end of the bridge, where two soldiers stood guard at a large wooden gate.

“Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!” bade Cassandra, the soldiers falling over themselves to salute her and immediately complying. Saeris wondered what high status her captor held to command such respect. 

They continued their journey silently. Saeris’ jaw was set in a hard line, the sights around them becoming more grim as they proceeded to their destination. Soldiers defended their position behind spiked barricades, though she had yet to see any physical threat aside from the Breach itself. Of course, she was more than aware of the war between the Templars and rebel mages. Her clan had not been far from Kirkwall when the city descended into chaos; the explosion at the Chantry painting the night sky a deep red, an ominous warning of the bloodshed that had yet to come. 

“Maker, it’s the end of the world!” a voice cried, ringing out in the frostbitten air as three men bounded over the crest of the hill and hurtled past them, almost colliding with Saeris in their attempt to retreat towards the sanctuary of the town. Saeris searched the path ahead for the conflict they were fleeing, instead finding a dead mage still clutching his splintered staff. A pair of Templar corpses lay lifeless along the path, not too far from where the previous body had fallen. It all seemed so futile; a needless waste of lives for a war that should never have had reason to begin in the first place.

She inhaled sharply and pressed on; this was no time to falter. The hunter kept her eyes forward, trying her best to ignore the stench of burning flesh and blood that threatened to make her throw up as they made their way up the hill in front of them. The momentary relief when they reached the crest was short lived. Saeris suddenly cried out in pain, clutching her hand as the mark flared, reducing her to a shaking heap on the ground once more. Cassandra rushed to her side immediately, strong arms pulling her fallen companion up from the ground with ease. 

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

After a moment, the pain finally dulled to an uncomfortable ache. Saeris tipped her head slightly in appreciation for the assistance, grateful that Cassandra had continued to support her. The raven-haired woman warily waited another minute before releasing her grip of the elf, concern rife in her hazel eyes. 

“How did I survive the blast?”

Saeris could see how heavily the question weighed on Cassandra’s mind as she walked, studying the woman as she took a moment to consider her words before answering. “They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

Saeris nodded, more to herself than Cassandra, as they continued in the direction of another bridge. She wondered how far the fire and carnage spread, whether her clan was safe from harm or if they had fled in an attempt to escape the hole in the sky. Her chest felt painfully hollow as she thought about Nehnis, hoping he was not too aware of what was happening. It had been a month since she’d last held her son, one month since she had told him she loved him before she began her journey to the Conclave. She whispered a silent prayer to Mythal, the Great Protector, begging her to keep her baby safe from harm until she could find her way back to him. 

Her desperate invocation was suddenly interrupted as a black shadow encased with green flames slammed into the bridge, shuddering the stones beneath their feet. Cassandra and Saeris tumbled down to the frozen river below, a solid road of black and blue flecked with white. Releasing a sharp hiss, Saeris threw her arms over her head as stones stormed against her body. The elf waited until the terrible sound of splintering wood cracking against the frozen surface finally slowed to a halt. She lowered her arm, sharp eyes darting around the wreckage to locate Cassandra. To her surprise, the formidable woman had managed to move further from the bridge, clear of most of the debris, and had already retrieved her sword from its landing place.

Another meteor shot from the Breach, hitting the frozen river a short distance in front of her, leaving an angry glowing cesspool in its wake. Saeris stared in horror as a ghoulish form dragged itself from within. 

“Stay behind me!” yelled Cassandra, her weapon brandished towards the demonic figure. She lunged forward, striking it down with expert precision. 

A second monstrosity formed, crawling from the depths as its predecessor had before. Cassandra was obviously skilled in battle, but there was no way the rogue could forfeit her safety to her entirely. Saeris looked around frantically for any means of defense. She scrambled to her feet, stumbling on the slippery ice towards a pile of crates that fell from the bridge with them. To her relief, there was a damaged short bow and a limited number of usable arrows salvageable in the wreckage. She threw herself into the rubble, grasping with trembling, chilled hands for the bow and quiver, throwing the latter over her shoulders while grasping at an arrow. She inhaled slowly, before releasing the held breath as the arrow sliced through the air, jamming deep into the demon’s discoloured skin; darkness seeping like pus from an infected wound as it withered into the ground, grasping and wailing until it was too weak to make a sound.

“It’s over,” she breathed in relief, lowering her bow to her side as she watched, thoroughly unsettled by the creature melting into the ground.

“Drop your weapon. Now.”

Saeris’ eyes darted to Cassandra, who was now pointing her sword directly at her. The blonde threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Regular bandits were one thing, but expecting her to follow her through this nightmare willingly while completely unarmed was ridiculous, no matter how skilled she was.

"A demon attacked me. What was I supposed to do?” 

“You don’t need to fight,” barked Cassandra defensively, her weapon still ready to strike.

“Are you saying it won’t happen again?” Saeris challenged, pointedly gripping her bow a little tighter as she glared at the dark-haired woman. After a long silence, Cassandra conceded and lowered her blade. 

“You’re right… I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly. Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”

Saeris silently took the offering and returned to the crate where she had found her weapon to take any remaining arrows. Her heart ached at the realisation that her own bow and daggers had probably been destroyed in the explosion. Seemed like a measly loss considering what had happened here, but it hurt nonetheless. She had been gifted them on the day of her proving, many years ago. She shook her head and turned her mind to the task at hand. She needed to focus on surviving this. 

“Where are all your soldiers?” she asked, quickly evaluating the condition of each arrow before placing them in her quiver. 

“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now.”

They turned to the right and trekked up a small hill, the wind whipping harsh, brittle slashes against Saeris' features, like knives slicing through her skin. Once the hill rolled to a gentle incline, she noted two corpses at the crest, mangled and broken, their seeping blood dyeing the crisp snow a deep crimson red. Saeris scanned them over briefly, ignoring the tattered clothing and shattered metal of armor which revealed burned features and missing limbs and hints of bone jutting out. She pocketed an iron dagger, along with the meagre amount of coin spilled across the ground beside them. It felt wrong, but she was going to need every copper she could get to return to her clan, if they got out of this mess alive at all.

“There! Watch out!” warned Cassandra as she pointed to more monstrosities forming on the frozen river below before charging down the hill towards one of them. “If we flank them, we may gain an advantage!”

Saeris held her position at the crest while Cassandra dashed down to deal with her enemies up close, unsheathing her sword as she ran. Her blade glistened with the eerie green hue of the warped daylight as she cut down her foe in a powerful series of swings. Saeris made short work of the others, her arrows easily finding their targets as the demons fell, one by one. When the brief battle was over, the elf trotted down to join Cassandra, retrieving any salvageable arrows along the way. Three more corpses were splayed across the ice nearby. Saeris sighed wearily. The carnage seemed to be never ending.

Cassandra and Saeris ran along the frozen river until they reached a set of stone stairs. Everything that could possibly burn was ablaze around them. Saeris wiped her bloodshot eyes as they passed by a small wooden cottage that was engulfed by flames, the smoke billowing from the windows causing tears to stream down her freckle-dusted cheeks.  
“Up on the hill!” yelled Cassandra, gesturing towards a ghostly green figure. “It attacks from a distance!”

More demons appeared as if out of nowhere, but Cassandra and Saeris were becoming more familiar with each other’s fighting styles. Though they had different backgrounds, their combined skills enabled them to work more effectively as a team to slay their enemies. When the battle concluded, the pair proceeded up the stairs and along the left bank of the river until they met four more corpses on their path. Cassandra exhaled disheartedly, kneeling down to examine the bodies while Saeris kept her keen blue eyes on the skies overhead.

“They’re falling from the Breach!” she exclaimed in horror as more demons emerged from abyss above her.

Cassandra hacked and slashed her way through the hoards, towards rocks dug deep into the mountain side within intervals, a brown dirt trail marking its ascendance. Saeris watched her back, skewering the disfigured heads of their enemies with incessant arrows until the last demon fell.

Cassandra and Saeris started up the staircase cut into the side of the hill, the blood of a corpse splayed at the foot of their climb tainting the purity of the otherwise untouched snowfall. They carefully stepped around the body as Cassandra shook her head, her expression a mixture of regret and frustration. In the distance, the clashing of swords could be heard within the chaos, breaking through the woman’s troubled thoughts. Her clouded hazel eyes became clear once more, completely sharp as they searched for signs of the battle ahead.

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”

“Who’s fighting?” asked Saeris, quickening her pace in the direction of the battle.

“You’ll see soon,” replied Cassandra, matching the rogue’s pace, concern growing on her scarred face. “We must help them.”

When they reached the top of the stairs, Cassandra and Saeris were met by the sight of a destroyed bridge with burning wagons and debris all around. Amidst the ignited rubble, Saeris spotted some survivors fighting demons beneath what looked like a miniature Breach. Her left hand began to sizzle, increasing in intensity as they got closer. The pair wasted no time, rushing towards the fight to provide aid.

Cassandra charged ahead, leaping over the stone wall with her sword drawn while Saeris hung back, choosing to stand on the barrier to gain some height advantage. She quickly nocked an arrow and sent it flying into the side of one demon’s skull, causing it to stagger. A bolt skewering its brain at another angle sent it crashing to the floor. The elf followed the trajectory of the killing blow back to a dwarf wielding an impressive crossbow. He caught her eye, his cocky smile faltering as she aimed an arrow in his direction. It whizzed passed his ear, causing him to flinch. An ear splitting shriek came from behind him as her arrow landed in the chest of a wraith behind him, colour returning to his face and it faded from existence. 

Saeris turned her attention to locating Cassandra in the chaos. She was outnumbered by demons, backing towards an elven mage as they both tried to fend off their enemies. With a feral cry, Saeris leapt from the wall and dashed towards them to flank their target. The demon’s hideous face was met by forceful impact of the hunter’s bow as she used her entire body weight to swing it ferociously in his direction. It faltered, briefly dazed, giving Saeris just enough time to unsheathe her dagger and plunge it directly into its neck.

“Quickly, before more come through!”

Before Saeris could react, the elven mage grabbed her left wrist, holding her hand up towards the rift. The mark sparked, sending darts of searing hot pain down her forearm that intensified until the same energy reversed, shooting right back out of her palm in a swirling river of green light. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath her, her energy rapidly depleting as she aimed the unknown magic into the rift, but she prevailed. Wispy tendrils of condensation danced in the air and she caught her breath in heaving pants, watching the oozing tear in the air above them sputtered and hissed before finally closing, leaving nothing but the unpleasant memory of it ever existing in the first place.

“What did you do?” Saeris gasped, her icy blue eyes wide, jerking her hand back to clutch it protectively against her chest as she stared at the bald elf beside her.

“I did nothing,” he replied astutely, entirely unphased by her reaction. “The credit is yours.”

“I closed that thing? How?”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra interjected, her eyes lingering where the rift used to be for a moment.

“Possibly,” replied the mage, before returning his attention to Saeris. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

Saeris turned to see the dwarf approaching her, swinging his crossbow onto his back in the process. She had never seen a dwarf without a beard before, never mind one that sported a light tunic out in a harsh mountain climate. The elf grinned in his direction. The battle had proven that he was certainly worthy of such a weapon.

“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along,” he smiled at Saeris before winking in Cassandra’s direction. The warrior’s evident disgust made the blonde wonder if her experience of the woman was even exclusive to their dire situation.

“That’s… a nice crossbow you have there,” she remarked, nodding towards the weapon she had been admiring while Varric shot several demons back to oblivion.

The dwarf cast his eyes lovingly over his shoulder. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Saeris asked, unable to help the grin that forced its way onto her face.

“Of course! And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Before Saeris could respond, Cassandra leaped in to protest. “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but -”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” 

Cassandra scoffed and scowled at the dwarf, who seemed all too used to this kind of treatment from the warrior. A smirk played at Varric's lips; blue eyes dancing with a mischievous humour and light that made the gravity of their situation surrender to brightness and mirth for a few precious seconds. He and Cassandra both knew that he had won this round, though she would never admit it. The warrior turned her attention to the two remaining soldiers, leaving Saeris with Varric and the mage for the time being as she gave her orders.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”

Varric threw one more glance in Cassandra’s direction before returning his attention to Saeris. “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”

“You seem to know a great deal about it all,” Saeris replied curiously, searching Solas’ face for some sort of clarity.

“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters,” Cassandra interjected from where she stood with her soldiers, her statement filled with disgust.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra,” responded Solas in an equally as clipped manner, seeming rather frustrated by the title. He turned, his grey eyes meeting Saeris’ once more as he elaborated. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“Then I owe you my thanks,” Saeris concluded, a genuine smile warming her pretty features.

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process,” Solas responded rather seriously, though he seemed pleased with her appreciation. His expression turned grave as the Seeker approached them once more, the two soldiers running back along the path she and Saeris had cleared on their way here. 

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”  
Cassandra’s lips drew into a thin line as she processed this new information. “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” offered Varric, lightening the heavy air that had descended upon them. Saeris offered him a small smile of appreciation.

Cassandra ignored the dwarf entirely as she pressed on. “This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.”

“We must move quickly,” Solas stressed solemnly, quickening his pace to catch up with the Seeker.

The strange group began climbing down through the rubble. They continued down a steep, narrow path. Saeris noticed a lone corpse in the ravine beside them, gripping her bow a little tighter as she wondered if they were completely alone when they died.

“Demons ahead!” warned Solas, his staff humming with energy as he readied it for battle.

Varric quickly prepared Bianca for the fight ahead, cradling the crossbow in his arms by the time Cassandra ran past him. “Glad you brought me now, Seeker?”

They reached the bottom of the path and jumped into battle on the frozen riverbed. There was another kind of demon there, stronger than the ones that came before. Saeris and Varric quickly took out the ghostly figures before helping Cassandra and Solas tackle the larger monsters. The final demon fell before Cassandra even reached it, consumed by a burst of magic and a hail of bolts and arrows.

“What are those things?” Saeris asked once the last foe has dissipated into nothing.

“They are creatures of the Fade,” replied Solas, his grey eyes like dark storm clouds as he spoke. “Though they do not seem to be here of their own accord. The Breach may be forcing them into this world. Let us hope for now that Shades and Wraiths are the only creatures that have been pulled from their home.”

Saeris considered this for a moment before leading the group across the frozen riverbed to another set of stone stairs. Three of the demons that Solas had referred to as Shades were lurking near a bonfire in the cave before them. Saeris ducked low and crept closer to the monstrosities, aiming for what appeared to be strongest demon of the group. It roared as an arrow pierced its neck, signalling the rest of the group to fall in on the assault. 

Once they had defeated the demons, Saeris quickly searched the cave for supplies; her quiver unnervingly light after the succession of battles. Feeling eyes piercing the back of her head, she turned to see Solas openly staring at her. She returned the look, a single eyebrow raised as she waited for him to speak. Nothing. 

“Can I help you?” Saeris asked rigidly, finally prompting him to break his silence.

“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?”

Blue eyes returned his uncomfortable stare tenfold as Saeris watched him cautiously. “What do you know of the Dalish?”  
“I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”

Saeris bridled slightly at the remark, her eyes narrowing slightly. “What do you mean by ‘crossed paths’?”

“I mean that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition.” riposted Solas rather indignantly.

“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” sighed Varric, turning the elves’ attention away from each other for a moment.

Saeris opened her mouth to respond, but the mark on her hand flared, stopping her short. She clenched her fist tightly as she muttered a string Dalish curses through gritted teeth. Solas took a step toward the blonde, placing his hand on her shoulder as he stared at her with a grim expression.

“My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry.”

They put their previous conversation on hold and ventured further north, climbing the countless steps in silence for a time. Saeris tried her best to stay alert, but the mark on her hard tingled and pulsated incessantly, becoming increasingly demanding of her attention. She stretched her fingers and grimaced as the burning sensation crept further up her arm, causing her shoulder to ache. It felt like venom coursing through her veins, sapping her energy with every step closer to the Breach itself. 

“So… are you innocent?”

Saeris’ eyes widened, slightly startled by the sudden break in silence. She looked at Varric and sighed hopelessly, her memories filled with nothing but spiders and that awful green haze. “I don’t remember what happened.”

“That’ll get you every time... Should have spun a story.”

Cassandra scoffed, causing the pair to turn around and see her scowling face. “That’s what you would have done.”

“It’s more believable,” Varric shrugged, unperturbed by the woman’s opinion. “And less prone to result in premature execution.”

The party climbed a narrow winding stone stairs to the northwest, cutting through yet another hoard of demons stalking the area when they reached the top. They were clear of monstrosities for the time being, but there was no sign of life around either. 

Cassandra sheathed her blade, hazel eyes fixated on the carnage around them. “I hope Leliana made it through all this.”

“She’s resourceful, Seeker,” offered Varric, casting her a brief sympathetic glance before starting up the path that their mage companion had already begun climbing.

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp.” Solas called over his shoulder from several paces ahead, utilising his staff as a walking aid as the snowy incline got steeper. 

“We’re almost there.”

The party followed the mage upwards along the sloped path, corpses and burning wagons strewn across the bleak landscape. Saeris overheard Varric grumbling something about the former Knight-Commander, Meredith, as they passed yet another Templar corpse, but she thought it would be best to leave well enough alone until the completed the task at hand. The unmistakable clash of metal could be heard as they approached the top of the hill. Saeris quickened her pace, ghosting her hand over her sheathed dagger as Cassandra dashed ahead, scaling another set of steps in a matter of seconds.

“Another rift!” she shouted, drawing her blade and disappearing from view as she threw herself into the fight.

Solas ran up the steps after her, offensive magical energy crackling from his staff. “We must seal it, quickly!”

“They keep coming! Help us!”

Saeris and Varric sprinted up the remaining steps after their companions, towards the unfamiliar voice. A quick scan of the scene revealed more surviving soldiers, surrounded by various manners of disfigured beasts. Saeris jumped into the thick of the fight, a few critically placed stab wounds making quick work of the already weakened demons. 

“Hurry! Use the mark!” urged Solas, shouting at her as he obliterated the last enemy.

Saeris wiped her brow and dashed closer to the rift, thrusting the mark skyward in the hopes of closing it. She cried out, her hand suddenly burning as though she was gripping hot coals. Still, she persevered through the pain, staggering backwards when the tear in the sky finally vanished from sight with a hiss.

Cassandra wasted no time in giving her commands. “The rift is gone! Open the gate!”

“Right away, Lady Cassandra!” shouted the soldiers as they dashed to complete their task. The group gathered close-by and caught their breath.

“We are clear for the moment,” announced Solas, a curious glint in his eye as he thoughtfully studied the rogue elf. “Well done.”

After a thorough inspection for damage, Varric settled Bianca onto his back once more before he stretched out any aches from the blows of the battle. He winked at Saeris, grinning widely with relief. “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.”

Saeris beamed at her companions, their minor victory lifting her spirits as they proceeded through the now open gate, into the forward camp. She looked down at her left hand, glowing brightly, energy still humming through her palm but in a calmer manner for the time being. She stretched her nimble fingers, a determined smile forming on her lips. Maybe she could help after all.


	2. Saut du Destin

Spirits lifted significantly upon their arrival at the forward camp, an unspoken mutual relief to see far more life than death when they passed through the gate. A frigid breeze tugged free loose strands from her dishevelled braid, tickling her face as they paced across the bridge. Varric swore under his breath as they passed several casualties, the crease in his already furrowed brow only deepening as they moved to step around the bludgeoned remains of a man who was not so fortunate as the others. The air buzzed with chatter from a dozen different conversations. Various soldiers and members of the Chantry hurried about, brushing past as they busied themselves with their assigned tasks; from organising supplies to concealing the dead in as respectful way as they could at that moment in time.

A familiar voice carried in the air above all others, louder and more aggressive than when Saeris had heard it before. She gazed past the various crates, chests and barrels along the bridge, searching the area until she spotted the woman they were due to meet standing in front of a tent towards the other side. Leliana was leaning over a desk, and seemed to be arguing with a man in Chantry robes. Saeris stole a glance at to Cassandra, who already seemed irritated by the altercation. The Seeker quickened her pace, grumbling to herself as she strode two paces ahead of the group, appearing more than ready to end their quarrel.

“We must prepare the soldiers!”

“We will do no such thing,” growled the man, his stubbled face sporting a defiant scowl as he folded his arms across his chest.

Leliana glared at him, and Saeris could tell his petulance only seemed to vex the woman further. She stood up from the desk to match his stance, her cold stare unwavering in their battle of wills. “The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”

The older man scoffed, dropping one hand to his side, balling it into a tight fist as he used the other to point an accusatory finger in her direction. “You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

Though they had not yet joined her, Leliana’s change in demeanor was palpable from several feet back. Her cerulean eyes darkened, dangerous and threatening, while features suddenly seemed sharper; her jaw tightened and brow furrowed. The woman had yet to speak, but Saeris was already considering thanking the Creators that she had been at the receiving end of Cassandra’s tyrade just hours before. 

“I have caused trouble?”

The man extended arm fell limp as he took a nervous step backwards, but he still clung to his stubbornness like it was the last thing he possessed in the world. “You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here,” snarled the redhead, the venom in her tone poisoning every syllable that left her lips.

“Enough! I will not have it!” exclaimed the man, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Leliana glowered at him until the approaching footsteps caught both their attention, her cold expression softening as she locked eyes with Cassandra. Saeris recognised the exchange as an unspoken communication between long-time companions. She had the same bond with her hunting partner back in the clan; one pointed expression spoke a thousand words when seen by the right person. 

The older man straightened his shoulders, drawing himself up to his full height before scowling at Saeris; almost unblinking as he tracked her every move. “Ah, here they come.” 

“You made it,” Leliana remarked, ignoring the man’s snide tone completely as the group came to a halt beside them. Curious blue eyes fell to Saeris, watching her intently as she continued. “Chancellor Roderick, this is–”

“I know who she is,” he spat, his amber eyes narrowed to mere slits as he continued to frown at the elf, his expression unchanging when he turned to address Cassandra. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Before Saeris could even begin to protest, Cassandra took a menacing step toward Roderick. “'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

The Chancellor sneered at the Seeker, their faces mirroring a mutual feeling of disgust. “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Leliana interjected, her tone stern but solemn. “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.”

Saeris had grown tired of her fate being demanded by a random Chantry member. Much to Roderick’s obvious abhorrence, she stepped forward, past Cassandra, to face him directly. Prisoner or not, she he no intention of standing idly by, tolerating his spittle showered condemnations, for a moment longer.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” 

”You shouldn’t even be here!” he barked before turning his attention back to Cassandra, anger fading as he attempted to reason with her. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.”

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” interjected Leliana, worrying her bottom lip absently as she leaned on the wooden desk, calculating a strategy. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra countered, her brow furrowed. 

“Listen to me,” Roderick implored, looking back and forth between the two women. “Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

Their stalemate was interrupted by a thunderous rumble, ominous and threatening, as the Breach expanded further. Saeris’ palm flared to life, green flecks spurting out of the fissure, like sparks from the beginnings of a campfire, sending a white hot pain through the veins down her wrist. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled sharply through gritted teeth as the smarting continued, clenching her first tightly as it burned. The intensity of the sensation lasted longer this time and, when she finally opened her eyes, all others were on her; a heavy silence falling almost as thick as the snow around them. Saeris averted her gaze to the ground and self-consciously folded her arms, tucking her left hand beneath her bicep to conceal the incandescent glow that they had all been staring at with varying degrees of awe and fear.

Cassandra considered her for a moment before stepping closer and breaking the silence. “How do you think we should proceed?”

“Now you’re asking me what I think?” asked Saeris incredulously, her pained state making her sound more aggressive than intended, though it felt fitting. 

“You have the mark.” stated Solas rather matter-of-factly. The hunter looked up from the stone flagstones she’d been feigning interest in to stare at him briefly, slightly frustrated he could speak as though their situation was a trivial matter.

“And you are the one we must keep alive,” continued Cassandra, conflict evident in her hazel eyes. “Since we cannot agree on our own…”

Saeris considered their options. Being a hunter, she’d much rather brave the rough terrain that run into direct conflict. A stealthy approach would put them in an advantageous position if they ran into demons or other aggressors. Cassandra had also mentioned lost soldiers, which means they could still be saved. All things considered, with her own skill set, the slopes offered a higher chance of success. 

“Use the mountain path,” she instructed, her voice adopting the same air of authority she normally used when leading young apprentices on their proving hunt. “Work together. You all know what’s at stake.”

Varric smirked to himself, eyebrows raised in surprise at the elf’s commanding tone as he waited for a reaction from Leliana or Cassandra. The Seeker regarded Saeris carefully, considering her decision from a strategic standpoint. She glanced at Leliana, who was already looking her way expectantly.

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

The redhead nodded affirmatively, stalling for just a moment to gather any essentials before swiftly departing. Roderick glared at Cassandra, positively seething as he walked past her to follow Leliana, shaking his head in disapproval. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

Saeris braved the snowy incline, her warm breath forming a cirrus-like mist that danced in the bitter air. Cassandra, Varric and Solas followed behind, their combined footfall crunching, like teeth breaking the skin and flesh of a fresh apple, through the dense mountainside snow. They reached a series of ladders, taking great care as they ascended the frosted rungs. Saeris did her best to ignored a creak of protest coming from the planks beneath their feet, strained under their combined weight. 

“The tunnel should be just ahead,” stated Cassandra, once she’d planted her feet firmly on the wooden platform above them. “The path to the temple lies just beyond it.”

“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” Solas inquired, his eyes scanning the Seeker as she ploughed ahead.

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths,” she explained, grunting as she pulled herself up the next set of rungs.

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” asked Varric, his cheeks sporting a ruddy complexion when he finally pulled himself onto the platform beside Solas, crestfallen when he spotted the yet another climb.

Solas’ expression darkened, exaggerating his pointed features. “Along with whatever has detained them.”

Cassandra looked back down at them from the platform above. “We shall see soon enough.”

Another ladder and several platforms later, the party followed a wooden walkway against the mountainside to reach the entrance to the tunnel. Saeris gazed back at the rolling powdered landscape far below, taking in the breathtaking view they were about to leave behind. She sighed. It was difficult to believe that such idyllic views were stained by the blood and folly of man upon closer inspection. Under normal circumstances, she would set up camp and draw the view so she could keep it forever, maybe even write a song about their journey; but they had demons to kill, and a giant hole in the sky to fix. Maybe if she lived to tell the tale, she’d write about that too.

The mine was damp and eerie, comprised of shadowed halls and balconies overlooking what seemed like nothing but a bottomless abyss; the shadows lurking in the depths seeming as though the were creeping closer, waiting for their chance to pull her in and consume her whole. Saeris shuddered as she stared over the ledge, gripping the stone railing a little tighter than necessary, the rough surface biting her fingertips as they grazed against rugged stone. She’d heard enough stories in her travels about the Deep Roads to never want to go underground if she could help it.

The party struck down a variety of strayed demons as they ventured deeper into the mine, until finally they discovered a dimly lit area containing a room that seemed to function as a study of some description at some point long ago. Varric and Solas searched the area briefly while Saeris leaned back against the cold stone wall facing the path already travelled, keeping a vigilant watch while Cassandra kept her focus trained on the path ahead. They worked wordlessly, not a sound to be heard save for the rustling and shuffling caused by the men’s search. It was peaceful, almost meditative for a precious moment, allowing her a cherished moment of reflection. After a few minutes, Varric approached; his footsteps stirring Saeris from her thoughts.

“We’re going to need all the help we can get,” said the dwarf, his rugged features softened with a smile as he tossed some recovered arrows her way.

Saeris caught them with ease, examining the spoils as she spoke. “Thanks. Hey… Is there a tavern back in that town?”

“In Haven?” scoffed Cassandra from across the hall, her voice loud enough to echo down the passageway. “You’re really thinking about drinking at a time like this? You are still a prisoner, you’d do well to remember that.”

“Seeker, with the day our friend here is having, I think she’s entitled whatever the hell she wants after all this is over,” Varric replied defensively, making a point of stepping between her and the elf as she turned to face Saeris. “Tell you what… if we make it back to Haven in one piece, drinks are on me.”

Saeris ignored Cassandra’s hard stare, choosing instead to smile at the dwarf’s kind gesture. She had only wanted to listen to the bard play but, after everything that happened, she wouldn’t turn down a stiff drink. Varric was right; she could certainly use one. 

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Solas finally emerged from the study to join them, offering nothing but expectant looks until they continued towards the exit, making quick work of the shades and wraiths lingering in the dark halls. After what felt like forever, daylight began to ease the shadows that clung to the edges of passageway, continuing to get brighter until Saeris could feel traces of frostbitten air caressing her skin, causing goosebumps to rise under the soft fabric of her sage green tunic. Quiet footsteps quickened, forgoing their discretion to reach the exit so the elf could see the sky again. Green or not, it was much better than the potential of being buried alive at any moment. Saeris closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, unbothered by how the bitter air stung right down to the back of her throat. Though their journey had been just an hour, she would rather not go back into any manner of underground cavern for a while.

She was leaning against the supporting wall of the entrance when the others finally caught up. Solas was the first to emerge, his grey eyes meeting hers for a moment as they exchanged cautious glances before turning to look wistfully towards the Breach. Varric and Cassandra soon followed; the dwarf smirking as he look at her knowingly.  
“Not a fan of having so much earth over your head? Me neither. People think it should come natural to me, being a dwarf.”

“You’re a dwarf?” she replied, an eyebrow raised in mock surprise. “And here I thought that I’d befriended my first qunari.”

Varric chuckled to himself and they moved to follow Cassandra, who had stopped just paces ahead. The dwarf fell silent and Saeris’ heart sank as they came to a halt beside the Seeker; all eyes looking pitifully at the three corpses strewn at their feet.

Varric released a heavy sigh, his breath ragged with regret. “Guess we found the soldiers.”

“That cannot be all of them,” replied Cassandra, her level tone only betrayed by the troubled look in her hazel eyes. 

“So the others could be holed up ahead?”

“Our priority must be the Breach,” Solas interposed, earning himself an unpleasant glare from the Seeker. “Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

“I’m leaving that to our elven friend here,” Varric replied, turning slightly to gesture towards Saeris before walking ahead. 

The party continued forward down a rocky pathway covered in snow. It wasn’t long before they could hear the sound of conflict filling the air again. They dashed towards the noise of ragged cries and demonic growling; the remaining soldiers were alive after all. 

“Lady Cassandra!” called a soldier from the thick of the battle. 

Cassandra dashed forward to her, obvious relief on her face as she jumped in to flank the enemy. “You’re alive!”

“Just barely.” she responded, her teeth grit tightly as she lunged her sword into the demon’s gut. The creature released a guttural roar, clawing weakly at the ground as it dissolved into the bloodied snow.

A hail of bolts and arrows descended upon the demons as Saeris and Varric secured positions adjacent to each other to cover all angles, while Solas dashed around the battlefield in a flurry of crackles and bangs from his staff. The rift gurgled and spat aggressively as the last enemy fell, throwing a pair of monstrosities Saeris had not yet seen onto the ground below. Her skin crawled, feeling as though a thousand spider hatchlings were scurrying across her body, as she unleashed arrow after arrow into each of what she assumed to be its eye sockets. 

She shuddered as it finally fell; its counterpart brought to its knees not long after by Cassandra and the soldiers. They were the most grotesque creatures she had ever seen; its long, spindly green limbs only made worse by their talon-like claws. She shook her head and ran to the resting place of her target, extending her arm to the sky towards the rift, and bracing for imminent pain as she attempted to stop any more monstrosities coming through.

Solas slowly turned his gaze from where the rift once was to look at Saeris, a bemused expression on his angular face. “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

Varric gave Saeris a celebratory slap on the arm. “Let’s hope it works on the big one.”

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer,” wheezed one soldier, still winded from the battle, as Cassandra helped her to her feet. 

Saeris’ eyebrows raised in surprise as Cassandra gestured for her to join them, her expression towards her holding less resentment that before. The elf trotted over to where the soldiers stood, looking expectantly at the Seeker. 

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.”

“The prisoner? Then you…?”

Saeris grinned brazenly, slightly breathless as she winked at the bewildered lieutenant. “Closing rifts and saving soldiers. It’s what I do.” 

“Then you have my sincere gratitude,” replied the lieutenant, cheeks flushed underneath the dirt and blood of the battle.

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment,” interjected Cassandra, clearly unamused by the elf’s casual response as her expression soured again. “Go, while you still can.”

“At once,” replied the soldier, before turning to her patrol. “Quickly, let’s move!”

The small group turned to face Cassandra, saluting her before turning and marching back down the mountain pass. The Seeker, in spite of her scowl, seemed a little lighter knowing that they had spared them from a grisly death.

“The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well,” Solas pointed out, having briefly scanned the area. 

“Let’s hurry, before that changes,” Cassandra replied, marching forward with haste. “Down the ladder. That’s the way to the temple.”

The party journeyed west down the hill, then continued north down a steep pathway covered with wooden boards. Once again, Varric was the one to break the silence that had settled on the group. 

“So… holes in the Fade don’t just accidentally happen right?” 

Solas turned his attention to the dwarf as they continued their steady pace. “If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.”

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

Cassandra, frustrated with the conversation and anxious to complete their task, cut in. “We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.”

Silence returned to the party once as they continued down a winding pathway to the ruins of the temple. The stench of burning flesh turned Saeris’ face an unsavoury green as it intensified with every step down the many sets of stone stairs along the way. The elf slowed, her heart threatening to stop altogether as she looked around the wreckage of a place full of life just hours before. They had finally arrived.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas remarked, more to himself than anyone else.

“What’s left of it,” grumbled Varric, casting an uneasy eye around the area as they walked through the wreckage.

Cassandra slowed slightly until Saeris caught up to her, pointing a few meters from their position. “That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Corpses that hadn’t completely disintegrated in the blast were scattered in most sheltered areas of the ruin, still positioned in whatever way they had cowered before their deaths. Saeris’ stomach twisted at the sight of a smaller body cowering behind an adult form; horror still evident on their expression despite being nothing but bone held together by the little that remained of their burnt flesh. She jammed her eyes shut and proceeded quickly, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as thoughts of her baby boy consumed her mind. She snapped back to the present as she stumbled over scattered bone, bile rising in her throat as she realised what she’d tripped on.

Saeris shared a concerned look with Varric as they entered the temple itself, until their attention was demanded by the jarring scene inside. The elf’s eyes widened as she gaped at the beheaded statue of Andraste , its broken pieces eerily floating, circling around the Breach. Fear rose in her chest; the tear in the sky was so much bigger than the minor rifts she had handled before, and even they had been taxing on her body. Attempting to close this could very well be the end of her. She swallowed nervously, slowly pacing closer to the edge of the railing. She knew had no choice but to take that risk.

“The Breach is a long way up...” commented Varric, falling in place beside her as they looked skyward. Saeris turned and smiled at him weakly, her heart heavy. Had they met under different circumstances, perhaps they could have become great friends.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker,” sighed Leliana as she arrived just moments later, a band of soldiers following closely at her heels. A hint of a smile formed on her lips for a moment, replaced by quiet determination as she came to a halt beside the Seeker.

Cassandra seemed relieved but wasted no time on talking. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.”

Leliana nodded, beckoning her soldiers to follow as they readied themselves for battle. Saeris watched her move, fast and almost completely silent, like a fox stalking through a forest, until Cassandra’s approach caught her attention.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

Saeris looked from the Seeker and back to the Breach, her nerves threatening to make her vomit. “I’m not sure how to even start getting up to that thing.”

“No. This rift was the first and is the key,” interrupted Solas, calm and methodical as always. “Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

Cassandra nodded in agreement. “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”

Leliana rejoined them, watching Saeris for a moment before leading the group down a path that circled towards the Breach. The moved in silence, no doubt all preoccupied with some manner of wistful thought of home or desperate prayer to whatever manner of god they believed in, until an unsettling voice echoed throughout the ruins, chilling Saeris to the bone.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra demanded, jerking around as she looked for the source.

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach,” replied Solas, taking his time to carefully step over rock and rubble as they continued through the wreckage. 

Leliana’s archers stood poised and ready to strike from their instructed positions overlooking the rift, offering some small comfort to Saeris as she studied their form. At least she wouldn’t get killed by a demon before the rift probably destroyed her. She shook her head, dismissing the thought, instead focusing on the precarious path before her.

Pale blue eyes tinted a murky purple as Saeris approached large red crystals jutting haphazardly from the earth, the atmosphere feeling heavier with each step in their direction. One became dozens as they continued down the path; an eerie glow emanating from each rock like a trapped soul trying to escape.   
“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker...”

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what it’s doing here?”

The elf paced closer, studying the lyrium as it reflected the Breach; green swirling on red muddying the surface to a sickly brown. She felt disgusted and yet enthralled; her anxiety heightened and heart beating hard in her chest.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” offered Solas, his attention focused on Saeris as she inspected the red shards.

Varric didn’t care for the elf’s hypothesis. He pushed past Solas and grabbed Saeris by the arm, pulling her away from the lyrium vein. “It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”  
Saeris looked down at the dwarf, puzzled by his reaction. She stole one last look at the red lyrium and jogged to catch up with Cassandra, who was already nearing the end of the path. She was here for one purpose and, corrupted or not, lyrium had nothing to do with it.

“Keep the sacrifice still.”

“Someone help me!”

Saeris frantically looked around as the voices reverberated in her head. They sounded so familiar and yet she had no idea where they came from. She locked eyes with Cassandra, whose hazel eyes were wide and desperate.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” gasped the Seeker, descending the stone stairway into the ruins at an alarming pace.

Saeris rushed down the steps after her, slowing only to ease herself over the rubble that once was the end of the way down into the ruins. What once was a place of reverence was now more akin to a fighting arena; skulls and bones scattered amongst the wreckage like fleas on a rabid hound.

Saeris’ mark flared as the voiced begin to echo again. She clenched her jaw tightly, gripping her wrist with her free hand as waves of agony spread down her arm like a thousand tiny blades in her bloodstream. It was worse here, intensified by her proximity to the Breach.

“Someone help me!”

“What’s going on here?”

Cassandra grabbed Saeris’ upper arm, eyes wide with disbelief as she desperately searched her face for answers. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”  
A flash of white light stunned them both before Saeris has a change to even form an answer. She stumbled back a step upon opening her eyes, her head spinning as she tried to process what she was seeing. Divine Justinia was suspended in the hair, held in place by red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes materialised over her, all consuming and terrifying.

“What’s going on here?”

Saeris’ breath hitched as she watched a ghost of herself walk into the room, recoiling at the sight she had stumbled upon. Her ghost froze in place, her fearful wide eyes darting from Justinia to the creature looming above. 

Justinia struggled against her restraints, wincing in pain as she strained to face the elf. “Run while you can! Warn them!”

The oily shadows of the figure appeared to grow, light fading as it menaced over them both. “We have an intruder. Slay the elf!”

Saeris watched herself flee until another flash of white light temporarily blinded her; leaving nothing but the ruins around them when she can see again.

Cassandra’s fingers dug into her biceps as she held Saeris at arms length. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”  
Saeris pushed her away, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to wrack her brain through a growing headache. “I don’t remember!”

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.”

Both women looked to see Solas walking towards them, his hands held behind his back as he observed the debris suspended in the air high above them, only turning his focus to them when he slowed to a stop.

“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily,” Solas explained, his grey eyes trained on Saeris as he studied her intently. “I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra unsheathed her sword and moved to lead the soldiers. “That means demons. Stand ready!”

Soldiers and archers scrambled to prepare but Saeris remained in place, staring at Solas until he nodded, a hint of an amused expression reaching his features as he turned walked away. Saeris balled her hands into fists and inhaled slowly in an attempt to regulate her breathing and calm her bubbling anger. She didn’t appreciate being regarded like an experiment ready for trial, but there was no use in arguing with the other else when she could be dead in ten minutes.

Saeris scanned the ruins to ensure that everyone had their weapons ready before she opened the rift. Her gaze lingered on Leliana, unsurprised to see that the woman was also an archer. It certainly explained why her charges had such good form. Leliana’s face was solemn as she held her bow ready, cowl and stray red hairs catching slightly in the breeze. Cerulean eyes suddenly noticed her, a sea of emotions washing over them until she nodded the the elf in encouragement. 

Saeris drew her lips into a thin line and inclined her head ever so slightly to acknowledge the woman’s direction before turning her back to her, steeling herself as she thrust her marked palm towards the rift. It sputtered and flashed until finally it burst open, a gargantuan monstrosity tearing its way through the rift and landing in the ruins with a thunderous crash, bones crushed to dust beneath its feet.

Cassandra released a blood chilling battle cry and surged forward, prompting the soldiers to follow suit. “Now! We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!”

Saeris quickly positioned her bow, her onslaught relentless as she attempted to find its most vulnerable points. The creature roared as it swung its hulking fists around, knocking several soldiers flying, their swords and shields clattering against the floor. 

“Quickly! Disrupt the rift!” Cassandra cried, dashing in Saeris’ direction to defend her while she made the attempt.

Saeris grimaced as the mark emitted a powerful surge of energy, electrifying every nerve from her fingertips to her shoulder. The force from the mark grew stronger, humming and crackling at increasing volumes, surging into the rift until it suddenly burst; what was once a festering wound in the sky now floating languidly in the air, like a leaf resting on the calm surface of a sleepy lake. Tremors through the ground threatened their footing as the demon dropped to its knees, swaying precariously in its dazed state. 

“The demon is vulnerable – now!” Cassandra cried as she charged, holding her sword high as she plunged it deep into its gut, ink like blood spurting from the wound and drenching her entirely.

A hail of arrows soon followed, darkening the sky as Leliana’s archers fired round after round into the stunned monstrosity. Misfired shots bounced off of the creature’s thick armoured skin, rattling as they clattered against the stone and bone that covered the ground.

“More coming through the rift!”

The soldiers roared in unison as they threw themselves at the minor demons, hacking and slashing relentlessly as they brutally slaughtered their enemies. Arrows continued to fall from the sky, like deadly raindrops in a lethal thunderstorm. 

“Now! Seal the rift!”

Saeris threw herself towards the Breach, left hand extended upwards. A primal growl escaped from her throat as she summoned all her strength to close the rift; the white hot burning coiling around her forearm like a serpent, tightening its grip as the pain intensified. 

“Do it!”

Her scream rang out in the ruins as a surge of power ripped from her hand, her entire arm spasming through she attempted to hold herself steady. Her mind felt as though it was on the brink of bursting while the rift bubbled and spat, pulsating under her attack until finally it succumbed to her will. Saeris’ vision blurred, evanescing as if in synchronisation with the Breach itself. As it waned above her, she dropped to the ground like a hunted creature struck through the heart; the sound of boots running toward her barely audible until the whole world faded into nothingness.


End file.
